Ash King of the Pokemon
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: It's like 'Tarzan', only in Pokemon style. This is NOT my idea, this is Staredcraft's idea.  ALL credit goes to them for the idea of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first things first, I take NO credit for the idea of the story. All the credit goes to **_**Staredcraft**_** on Fanfiction. They had only written one chapter in the last 7-8 years, so I politely asked them if I could continue writing their brilliant idea of a story and they agreed. So thank you very much **_**Staredcraft **_**for letting me continue your story. **

**Now if you want to know who some of the characters of the story are going to be before they are fully introduced, then go to **_**Staredcraft**_**'s profile and stories or just type in **_**Pokémon Tarzan Crossover**_**. That might be a little easier. ^^ Now on with the story! And I don't own this idea or any of the characters in the story.**

In the cold, dark night, a big, wooden ship has gotten on fire with one man still on. His family is in a lifeboat, being lowered down. Suddenly, the pulley connecting the lifeboat to the ship snaps and falls to the ocean floor. Inside there is a woman with long, brown hair tied down in a ponytail. And wrapped up in a blue blanket, in her arms, is a little, baby boy, with brown eyes and a tuft of raven-black hair on his little head.

The woman holds the baby close as she watches the blazes of the fire grow bigger and stronger as the wind blows. The man on board, knowing there is nothing else he can do, dives into the cold, water and swims to the lifeboat. As he reaches closer to the lifeboat, the woman slowly, makes her way to the side of it and with her free hand, reaches for her husband.

The man is gasping for air once he is out of the water, but then he looks at his wife's brown eyes, as they stare back at him with worry and passion. Then they hug each other with the baby still in the woman's arms.

_**Put your faith in what you most believe in**_

_**Two worlds, one family**_

The man looks down at the baby. The man has black hair like his son, and blue eyes. The man pets his son's head as the baby giggles and smiles up at him. The baby's parents share a smile, but are soon taken away from them when lightning and thunder is heard from the sky, scaring them.

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide**_

Suddenly, in the distance of the night sky, the man and woman see an island not far from them. As the burning ship continues to sink, the family in the lifeboat gets closer and closer to the island.

_**To guide these lives we see**_

Meanwhile, on the island, a family of Pokémon are together and are getting ready for bed. A Nidoqueen and a Nidoking sit, happily, next to each other, with their son, a male Nidoran, in between them.

_**Paradise untouched by man**_

The Nidoking, proudly looks at his son, as the Nidoran starts to crawl away from his parents, and to a little Caterpie on a branch.

_**Within these worlds blessed with love**_

As it struggles to reach and touch it, the Nidoran falls a few feet before his father catches him and sets him back into his mother's arms.

_**A simple life**_

_**They live in peace**_

Soon enough, it is morning, as the sun shines brightly onto the island. The family has made it to the island and are walking away from the lifeboat. They are climbing up the side of a hill, as they look around, curiously, at their surroundings.

_**Softly trend the sand below your feet now**_

_**Two worlds, one family**_

The baby in the woman's arms turns his head, and smiles. As he giggles, he moves his entire body to the direction of a big forest tree, causing his parents to take notice of this.

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide**_

The man and woman look toward the direction of the tree and instantly get an idea. The man looks down, proudly at his son, as he smiles and plays with his son's hair.

_**To guide these lives we see**_

Meanwhile, the Nidoking is spending time with his son. The playful Nidoran runs to his father, making his way in between his father's legs.

_**Beneath the shelter of the trees**_

Then the Nidoran quickly jumps on the Nidoking's back. The Nidoking, playfully, tries to get him off, but the Nidoran jumps off his father before he can do anything.

_**Only love can enter here**_

The Nidoran runs into his mother's arms. The Nidoqueen raises her son to her face, as she lovingly nudges his head with her's.

_**A simple life**_

Then, playfully, the Nidoqueen throws her baby Nidoran up into the air.

_**They live in peace**_

Back with the human family, the woman catches her son into her arms as he falls from the sky above, and hugs him close. Soon after, the man and his family walks up to the big tree and start their work.

_**Raise your head up**_

_**Lift high the load**_

The man and woman work together to build a tree house. They start cutting wood and hammering things together.

_**Take strength on those that need you**_

As the man struggles to get a wooden beam up the hill and to the tree, his wife comes up from behind and helps him with it.

_**Build high the walls**_

_**Build strong the beams**_

As their progress increases, they start raising walls up. Then the woman goes and pulls some tied up, long grass above the roof.

_**A new life is waiting**_

But unknown to this family, there is an evil predator lurking the forest. A Pokémon called 'Houndoom'.

_**But danger's no stranger here**_

As day turns to night, everyone in the Pokémon family is asleep. Well almost everyone. The Nidoking and Nidoqueen sleep against each other with their son in between them. Slowly, the Nidoran's eyes open as it hears rustling in the bushes. Once his eyes are fully open, he sees a small Rattata scamper by him and his family. Curious of the little rodent Pokémon, the Nidoran crawls out from in between his parents and runs after the Rattata.

But unknown to him, someone is stalking him, quietly, as he gets farther and farther away from his family. As the Nidoran turns one corner, excitedly, hoping to catch up with the Rattata, he sees something else, a Houndoom. The Houndoom growls and barks out his name. The Nidoran screams and runs away, with the Houndoom at his heels.

Hearing their son's cry, the Nidoking and Nidoqueen run from their home and into the depths of the forest, hoping to find their very scared son. As they try to follow their son's voice, it suddenly vanishes. The Nidoking stops the Nidoqueen, as he knows what happened. Saddened by the sudden tragedy, the Nidoqueen cries into her husband's side, as he tries to comfort her.

_**No word describes a mother's tears**_

The family of Pokémon are led by the Nidoking as they search for a new home, far away from the Houndoom.

_**No words can heal a broken heart**_

Slowly trudging behind them is the Nidoqueen, looking down, sadly. But suddenly, the Nidoqueen hears a soft cry. As if it were a cry for help.

_**A dream is gone**_

_**But where there's hope**_

Feeling that she is needed, the Nidoqueen runs away from the pack and runs toward the voice. The cry getting louder with every step she takes.

_**Somewhere something is calling for you**_

_**Two worlds, one family**_

The Nidoqueen searches from side to side for the voice, as Pokémon around, look at her with curiosity.

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide**_

_**To guide these lives we see**_

Finally, the Nidoqueen is led to a long bridge that leads to a big tree house. The Nidoqueen stares in awe as she knows that that's where the cry is coming from.

After making it up all the pathways, the Nidoqueen finally manages to the wooden door, as she carefully, pushes it open. After making sure that nobody is there to harm her, the Nidoqueen walks inside and looks around. As she looks around the house, she sees the curtains torn, as she walks over a few open Poké balls and even a shotgun with some used bullets.

The Nidoqueen turns her head and sees two pair of legs behind a table. As she looks closer, she sees bloody, red, Houndoom paw prints. Frightened, the Nidoqueen takes a few steps back and accidentally, steps on a picture frame. The Nidoqueen looks down at the picture frame to see three people, even though the glass is now cracked. The picture showed a gentleman, in a tux, standing next to a beautiful, young woman, in a dress, who was holding in her arms a baby boy, wrapped up in a blanket, smiling.

Suddenly, crying is heard from a part of the room. The Nidoqueen looks up in shock from the picture and toward the voice. She slowly, walks toward the drawer, from where the voice is heard. As she nears it, she looks down and sees something squirming under a blue blanket. Confused and a little nervous, the Nidoqueen raises a hand and moves it toward the blanket. Then she takes off the blanket, revealing underneath it to be a baby boy. The baby stops crying and squirming, as it looks up at the Nidoqueen.

The Nidoqueen cocks her head to the side, as she exclaims, "Huh?"

The baby mimics her as he, also, cocks his head to the side and says, "Huh?"

The Nidoqueen lowers her head down and sniffs the baby boy's black hair, and then his face. Then surprisingly, the baby boy sneezes in her face. Startled, the Nidoqueen pulls back her head in alarm and wipes off her face, as the baby coughs afterwards.

The baby looks at the Nidoqueen, and then he raises his arms to her, and giggles, happily. The Nidoqueen looks down at the baby, confused of his actions. But after making sure nobody was watching her, she carefully picks up the baby by his foot, and dangles him in front of her face. Then she sets the baby on his stomach in her other hand, as she looks at the white thing attached to him. Curious of this white thing, the Nidoqueen raises it up, and sniffs it, quickly regretting it as she closes her eyes and slaps the white thing down on the baby.

The Nidoqueen opens one of her eyes as she turns the baby around, revealing him to be making bubbles from his mouth. The Nidoqueen looks at the baby, and slowly, pops the mouth bubble. The baby boy looks up at her as she moves her head closer to his. The baby feels above her mouth, and then quickly, moves his hands inside her nose. Surprised, the Nidoqueen shakes her head, while the baby laughs and has his hands removed. Slowly, the Nidoqueen raises her big claw to his small hand, as he touches it. The Nidoqueen smiles, warmly, as his hand is now in her's.

Then, the Nidoqueen sets the baby boy in her arms, as he yawns, and drifts off to sleep into her chest. The Nidoqueen smiles, closes her eyes, and hugs her now, new baby.

Suddenly, a black, arrow-shaped tail is flickered in front of the Nidoqueen's face. Getting a serious face, the Nidoqueen opens her eyes and sniffs the air. Then she quickly looks up as she hears growling from above, and sees the Houndoom. The Nidoqueen gasps as the Houndoom bares his claws and teeth and jumps down from the ceiling and to the ground, running after her. As the Houndoom chases after her, they both accidentally, crash out of the tree house, and onto a yellow tarp. As they fight, the Houndoom rips the tarp with one of his claws and causes them to fall onto a wooden surface. The Nidoqueen and the Houndoom continue to fight for the baby, but the Houndoom scratches her face, causing for her to accidentally release the baby and have him fall off the wooden surface, and into a big net laid below.

The Nidoqueen gasps, as the Houndoom jumps from the wooden floor and down to the net, to where the baby is. Looking in between the cracks in the wooden floor, the Nidoqueen sees the baby boy rolling toward the wooden pole in the center, happily. The Nidoqueen looks down at the hole in the floor that is given for the pole, and looks inside, seeing the Houndoom get closer and closer, but is still struggling with walking on the ropes.

The Nidoqueen gasps and quickly reaches out to the baby, but can't reach. Noticing this, the Houndoom growls and quickly jumps at the baby, but just misses, causing the baby to bounce up, and for one of the Houndoom's legs to get tangled with the rope. The Nidoqueen quickly grabs the white thing attached to the baby, and tries to get him out through the hole. But he won't fit. Still trying to get him out through the hole, the white thing goes through the cracks in the floor. Smiling, the Nidoqueen quickly slides the white thing through the crack, until there is no more. Seeing how she got the baby, and not the Houndoom, the Nidoqueen smiles, and hugs the baby, tightly.

Suddenly, the Nidoqueen turns her head as she hears and sees the Houndoom growling and clawing his way out from under the wooden floorboards. The Nidoqueen gasps as she looks over the edge of the wooden floor, and sees it's a long way down. Then she sees a small boat attached to a tree and a pulley. As the Houndoom gets out and pounces, the Nidoqueen quickly jumps into the boat, and is sent down to the ground, activating the pulley. Having done this, the rope on the wooden floor, wraps around the Houndoom's ankle, and has him sent up to the tree.

As the Nidoqueen gets out from the boat and looks up, seeing the Houndoom all tangled up and unable to get free. The Nidoqueen looks up in awe, as she runs to the bridge.

_**Every moment now the bond grows stronger**_

_**Two worlds, one family**_

Once she is halfway across the bridge, the Nidoqueen looks up at the Houndoom again and growls. Then she nods her head, angrily, while the baby boy looks up at her with adoring eyes.

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide**_

_**To guide these lives we see**_

**This is as far as I'll go for now. I hope this is okay with you, **_**Staredcraft**_**, or at least I hope this is how you pictured it. But anyways, hope you liked the chapter and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for Chapter 2! Again, I don't own the idea of the story or the characters.**

As the Nidoking continued to lead the pack of Pokémon away from their original home, something caught a Pichu's eye. "Hey Momma! Look over there!" The Pichu yelled, from on top of a Raichu's head, which was probably his Momma. Everyone looked to where the baby Pichu was pointing and sure enough, they saw the Nidoqueen, slowly, walking towards them, while looking at the human baby in her arms.

All the Pokémon surrounded her, as they gave out sighs of relief. The Nidoking turned around and saw his wife, harmless and safe. Looking down, he let out a big sigh, and looked up at the crowd forming around the Nidoqueen.

"Are you alright? We were so worried about you." Pokémon told the Nidoqueen.

The Nidoqueen nodded her head, and said, "No really. I'm fine. I just got a little…distracted." Saying that, she lowered her arm, revealing the human baby boy. The baby looked up at all the different Pokémon staring down at him, as they all gasped in shock.

The Raichu mother looked at it and stuttered, "Well, it's, uh,-." Her baby Pichu crawled off of her head and toward the baby, while another Pokémon talked.

"Well, it's just so…" A Delcatty said.

The Pichu stood in front of the baby and looked down at it. "It's freaky looking, if you ask me."

"Pichu!" The Raichu yelled.

"What? Look at it! I mean, what is it?" Pichu asked, getting closer to the baby.

The Nidoqueen laughed and took the baby from her arms. Then she raised it in front of Pichu. "It's a baby." She said, as she dropped the baby in Pichu's arms.

Pichu struggled as the baby started playing with his diamond-shaped ears. "Well, ow. I can't-!" Then as the baby calmed down and laughed, Pichu started smiling and looked up at the Nidoqueen. "So where's its Mommy?"

The Nidoqueen smiled, warmly, and said, "Let's just say I'm going to be his new Mommy."

Everyone winced a little in fear, while the Nidoking slowly made his way to Pichu, his wife, and the human baby. The Nidoking's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he looked at the baby, and then they narrowed, as he continued to walk toward them.

"You know it's not so bad, once you get used to it." Pichu replied, while still holding the baby. But as he saw the Nidoking making his way toward them, Pichu quickly gave the Nidoqueen the baby, and pointed at her. "Kala's his new Mommy." Then he ran back to his Momma.

The Nidoking moved his head to the baby and sniffed his hair. But he shook his head and grunted. Kala looked up at the Nidoking and said, "Kerchak, I saved him from the Houndoom."

Kerchak saw the hurt in Kala's eyes, and sighed. "Kala, this baby will not replace the one we lost."

Kala looked up at Kerchak. "I know, but-." Then she looked down at the baby in her arms, and hugged him, close. "He needs me."

Kerchak shook his head again, and said, "But Kala, look at it. It's not our kind. It's not even a Pokémon." Then he sighed and shook his head once more. "No. You have to take it back."

Kala's eyes widened in fear, as she looked at the baby and then Kerchak. "But he'll die."

"If the jungle wants him-." Kerchak said his back to Kala.

Kala looked at Kerchak, and forcefully, said, "_I _want him."

Kerchak turned around to face Kala, and said, "I don't want you putting our family in danger."

Kala raised the baby in front of her, and asked, "Does this look dangerous to you?"

Kerchak roared in anger, as it stomped over to Kala, causing the baby boy to cry in fear. Breathing heavily and calming down, Kerchak asked, "Was it alone?"

"Yes, the Houndoom killed his parents." Kala said, nodding her head.

Kerchak's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, there are no others." Kala said.

Kerchak sighed, and turned around. "Then you can keep him."

Kala smiled, brightly. "Oh Kerchak, thank you. I know he will be a good son."

"I said he could stay." Kerchak said, forcefully, turning his head to Kala. "That doesn't mean he's my son." Then turning to the other Pokémon, he said, "We shall rest here for the night." Then he led them to where to rest.

Kala sighed, and looked down as she saw Pichu looking at the baby again. "So? What are you going to call it?" Pichu asked, curiously.

Kala smiled, and said, "I think I'll name him… Ash."

Pichu gave a disgusted look and said, "Really? Oh well, it's your baby."

Suddenly, his mother came from behind him, and picked him up with her tail. "Alright, Pichu. Time to say good night." Then she set him down on her head.

"Aw mom." Pichu continued to whine. "Ten more minutes?"

"No." Raichu said.

"Five more minutes?"

"No."

"One more minute."

Kala smiled, as they continued to walk away from her. Then she set Ash on top of her shoulder, and started to walk. But as she walked, Ash slipped off her shoulder, and into Kala's hands. "Oh no." Kala said, as Ash started to cry in her hands. "Shush. Don't cry. I'm here."

_**Come, stop your crying**_

_**It'll be all right**_

Ash started to calm down as Kala started to sing for him. Kala put a claw in front of his face, as he grabbed it and examined it, curiously.

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you **_

_**From all around you**_

Kala looked back at the original resting place that Kerchak had chosen and saw Kerchak glaring at her.

_**I will be here don't you cry**_

Then she set him against her shoulder and carried him away from the resting place. Instead, they slept by a big tree with a huge, shady canopy.

_**For one so small, you seem so strong**_

Kala took some leaves from the tree and set it on the ground for them to lie on.

_**My arms will hold you**_

_**Keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us can't be broken**_

Igglybuffs came out from behind their mother, Wigglytuff, as they peered out and gazed at the human baby. As well as a Pidgey looked out from behind its mother, Pidgeotto.

_**I'll be here don't you cry**_

Kala pressed her face against Ash's, making him laugh and giggle.

_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

Kala started to play with Ash as Butterfrees flew bye, one landing on Ash's nose, and showing off its wings to Kala.

_**From this day on, now and forever more**_

Kala smiled at Ash, and set him down next to her as they started getting ready for bed.

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

Back at the original resting place, all of the Pokémon were getting ready for bed. Pichu grabbed a giant leaf and wrapped it around himself and his mother, using it as a blanket, as he nuzzled into her chest.

_**You'll be in my heart**_

Kala held Ash close as they started to drift off into sleep. Then she closed her eyes.

_**Always**_

"Always." Kala whispered, before finally, falling asleep.

Ten years later…

The sun shone brightly, on the plants and Pokémon, making the flowers open up in bloom.

Kala lay peacefully, by the big tree, as she slowly, opened her eyes. "Good morning, Ash." But no one replied back. Kala sat up and looked around. "Ash? Ash?" Kala started to gasp and look under the bedding she laid on.

Unknown to her, Ash was dangling on a vine behind her. Ash now had long, messy, raven-black hair. And the big white thing attached to him, didn't fit him anymore, so he now wore a brown loincloth. Ash snickered at his mother's worry, and loudly trumpeted like a Phanpy, making Kala jump and turn around, seeing her son laugh.

"I sure scared you, Mom." Ash said, as he was now upside down on the vine.

"Oh. You sure did." Kala said, smiling, as Ash started to climb onto her arm. "Why don't you try a quieter Pokémon?"

Ash started to touch her horn with his finger, as he whined. "Aw Mom. You're no fun. Hey, you wanna see me do a Gyarados?" Then Ash gave out a loud roar, much like a Gyarados's.

Kala laughed, and suggested, "Um, instead of that, how about you make your own sound?"

Ash jumped off of his mother, and ran away as he started yelling out sounds. Kala rolled her eyes, as her son ran off. Ash ran by a Weedle and its mother, Beedrill, a Vulpix and its mother, Ninetales, and an Electikid and its mother, Electabuzz. Once hearing Ash say the weird sounds, they turned away from their mothers and started saying the weird sounds as well. The mothers looked toward Kala, and scolded, "Kala!"

As Ash continued to make the weird sounds, he wasn't watching as to where he was going, and accidentally bumped into Kerchak's leg. Ash looked up and winced, as he saw Kerchak glaring down at him. "Oops." Ash said, quietly, as he slowly walked backwards.

"Ash!" Suddenly, Pichu came running from out of nowhere, jumped on Ash's shoulder and hugged his head. "Thank goodness you're all right! Don't ever scare us again! Kala and I have been so worried." Pichu started to fake a sob, as he held Ash close.

Pichu petted Ash's head of hair, and said, "Thank you, Kerchak. You are such a wise and caring leader." Kerchak rolled his eyes at Pichu. Then before running away, Pichu whispered in Ash's ear, "Run." Then he ran off.

Ash looked at the direction Pichu went, and then at Kerchak. "Oh. Um." Ash said, and then started to run.

Pichu behind a tree, saw Ash coming his way, and quickly grabbed onto his leg, knocking him down behind the tree. "Hello!" Pichu exclaimed, before crawling up on Ash's bare chest. "Are you knick in the head?"

"What?" Ash asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? If you want Kerchak to like you, stay away from him." Then Pichu jumped off of Ash's chest, and onto the ground. Ash sat up, as he started hearing voices.

"Come on, Pichu! Step on it!" A nearby Squirtle yelled, as he ran away.

Running after he was a Charmander. "Last one there's a Grimer!"

Pichu looked at them, and smiled. "First one there's gotta clean it up! Ha ha ha!" Pichu said, as he started to run away from Ash.

Ash stood up, and said, "Pichu? Can I come?"

Pichu, nervously, turned around, and said, "Well, yeah, sure, you could if you could keep up. But you can't." Then he ran away from Ash, while saying, "Hey, wait up, you guys!" Ash looked down a little hurt by his comment, but then he looked up with determination.

Meanwhile, Charmander and Squirtle had made it to the wide, open field and were playing around. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Squirtle said, as he grabbed Charmander's arm and made him punch himself in the face. Charmander, frustrated with his friend, used a light Flamethrower on Squirtle, making the water Pokémon release him.

Suddenly, Pichu jumped out from behind a bush, and proudly yelled out, "The fun has arrived! Thank you very much!"

Squirtle looked at him with frustration. "What took you so long?"

"I just had some business to take care of-!" Pichu said, before being accidentally pushed into his two friends. In Pichu's original place, was Ash, with twigs and leaves sticking out of his black hair.

"Hey guys!" Ash said, as he put on a smile.

Squirtle and Charmander got up from under Pichu, and put on disgusted looks. "Pichu, what is this?" Squirtle asked, gesturing toward Ash.

As Ash started to take the leaves and twigs from out of his hair, Charmander replied with, "Please tell me I'm not looking at the Hairless Wonder."

Ash looked at them, and kneeled down to their eye level. "Well, Pichu said that I could come if I could keep up." Pichu's eyes widened as he heard his friends groan behind his back.

"Don't worry I've got this." Pichu said, as he tried to comfort his friends. Then he walked up to Ash and grabbed his hand. Pichu led Ash away from the guys. "Listen, we have a tiny problem. You know I'd love to hang out with you. But my friends here, they need some time. Some convincing."

Ash looked down at Pichu, and asked, "Okay. What do I have to do?"

Pichu stopped in front of Ash, and started to scratch his head. "Do? Well, it's kinda stupid."

"What?" Ash asked, kneeling down to him, so he was exactly eye-level with Pichu.

Pichu started playing with the dirt, and accidentally broke off a chip of dirt off the ground. "Well, you gotta get a chip."

Ash looked at him, weirdly. "A chip?"

"Yep." Then Pichu's eyes widened as he heard the trumpet of a Donphan. "A chip of a Donphan's tusk." Ash looked around Pichu and saw Donphans rolling around in the dirt, fighting each other.

"A Donphan's tusk?" Ash asked, nervously.

Pichu took Ash's hand again, and led him away from the scene. "It's stupid, right? So just, go home, and I'll meet you there. Go on." Then he pushed Ash's back away from him, as he looked toward his two friends. "See I told you-." Pichu said, but was cut short by the sound of Ash yelling. Pichu watched Ash run away from them and to the scene.

"Ash, no!" Pichu yelled, as Ash ran off. But Ash's dignity was lost, when he tripped and fell face first into the dirt.

"Ooh." Squirtle and Charmander said. "That one hurt him." Charmander added.

Ash opened his eyes, and slowly got up. Pichu smiled, and said, "He's alive!"

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled, before turning back around to the Donphans.

"No. No. Ash! Come back! Come back!" Pichu yelled, but Ash didn't listen.

Squirtle walked away from Pichu, as he said, "This guy's great. You should bring him around more, if he's still alive. Now let's get a front row seat." Charmander followed Squirtle, as Pichu put on a fake smile. Once they were out of sight, he looked back at the direction Ash went, and sighed.

Ash got down on his stomach to prevent from being seen and crawled toward the Donphans. Meanwhile, a baby Phanpy was on the sidelines, watching his mother, Donphan, talk with other Donphans. "Mom, are you sure it's safe?"

"It's okay, Honey." His mother, Donphan said.

"But it's really dangerous." The Phanpy said.

His mother looked at him, and said, "Tantor, Mommy's talking." Tantor glared at his mother, but then saw Ash creeping behind one of the Donphans.

Tantor gasped and quickly ran toward them. "Hey! Watch out! There's a giant! Coming right behind you!" Tantor started to grab onto his mother's trunk with his.

"Honey, Mommy's losing her patience." His mother, Donphan, replied.

Tantor looked up at his mother, and said, "But this time, I really see something!"

"Oh boy." His mother said, frustrated. Tantor saw Ash again, trying to get a chip off of a Donphan's tusk.

"A giant, it's a giant!" Tantor screamed.

His mother tried to calm him down. "Tantor, there are no giants in the jungle."

One of the Donphans looked at her in shock, and said, "Don't tell the kid that. Of course, there are giants in the jungle."

Another Donphan spoke. "No, she's right; they usually live in the Sinnoh Region." While they spoke, Ash kept trying to get a chip off one of the Donphans' tusks without them seeing him. But Tantor saw Ash's hand reach for one of the Donphans' tusks and screamed again.

"Giant! It's a giant! Run!" Tantor yelled, accidentally trumpeting his trunk.

"For the last time, Honey!" His mother said, frustrated. "There are no giants in the-."

"My trunk! Somebody's got my trunk!" One of the Donphans screamed and ran, as he swung his trunk around with Ash attached to it. Then the Donphan whipped his trunk in the air, flinging Ash off of him. Ash screamed as he fell to the center of the Donphans.

"It's a giant!" Tantor yelled, pointing at Ash with his trunk.

All the Donphans turned around, looking on the outside of them, as they heard a thud in the center of them. They all turned around, as Ash sat up, raised his head, and grunted, revealing his mouth full of teeth.

The Donphans trumpeted in fear. "Giant!" Then they all started rolling around in the dirt, running away from Ash. Ash tried to get up, but kept getting run over by all the Donphans.

"I told you!" Tantor exclaimed, as they all ran away, along with some other Pokémon, who also, got scared by the giant.

Squirtle, Charmander, and Pichu watched them rampage and run. "He's dead." Squirtle whispered. Suddenly, the Donphans came rolling toward them. "We're dead!" Squirtle and Charmander screamed, as they and Pichu ran away from the stampede.

Pichu quickly jumped to the sideline and climbed up a tree, breathing heavily.

"We didn't do it! They did it!" Squirtle and Charmander yelled, as they ran past the Pokémon from their pack. The Pokémon all yelled in terror and ran, mothers grabbing for their babies, as the stampede came towards them.

Kerchak quickly ran to the sidelines. But suddenly, he saw a baby Eevee, who was just about to be killed by a rolling Donphan. Kerchak quickly ran into the stampede and grabbed the Eevee, before it could get hurt, and ran to the sidelines once more.

Dust clouds faded, as the stampede passed. Kerchak handed the small baby Eevee to its mother, a Flareon. "Thank you, Kerchak." The mother said, as she grabbed her baby with her mouth. Kerchak nodded and then looked away from the mother and to the direction in which the stampede started.

Meanwhile, Pichu was pulling on Ash's foot to get him to the sidelines, but was struggling. "Ash? Ash, come on. Don't do this to me." Pichu let go of Ash's foot and jumped on his chest, looking at his unconscious friend.

Suddenly, Pichu was pulled off of him by a trunk. "Get away from him. Don't you know a giant when you see one?" Tantor asked, after he set Pichu down, away from Ash.

Pichu pushed him away, and jumped back on Ash's chest. "He's not a giant!"

Pichu looked down as he saw and heard Ash cough up dirt. Pichu gasped, and hugged Ash's head as he sat up. "He's alive. He's alive!"

But then Pichu let go of Ash's head, and jumped down on the ground in front of him. "You idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Besides, I bet you didn't even get a chip." Pichu crossed his arms, as he glared up at Ash.

Ash looked in his hand, and smiled. "Oh really?" Ash asked, as he opened his hand in front of Pichu. Pichu looked inside and saw a small chip from a Donphan's tusk.

Pichu gasped. "I don't believe it. You got the chip?"

Tantor walked in between them, and asked, "Is that what this is all about? I have two tusks full of chips." Ash, Pichu, and Tantor laughed.

Suddenly, Ash and Pichu turned their heads as they saw Pokémon coming. "Ash! Pichu! Oh no!" The Pokémon said, as Kala and Pichu's mother, the Raichu, quickly walked towards them.

Tantor winced a little, and asked, "Who's that?"

"My Mom." Ash and Pichu said in unison.

Ash and Pichu waved their hands/paws sheepishly. "Hi Mom." Ash said.

"Hi Aunt Kala." Pichu said.

Kala rushed up to Ash and inspected him. "Ash? What happened?" She asked. Ash was about to answer when Pichu climbed on top of his head, and spoke.

"You see, it's sorta a long story. What happened was-." Pichu started, but was interrupted by Kerchak, who was now on the scene.

"What happened?" Kerchak asked, forcefully.

Pichu shut his mouth, and jumped off of Ash's head, as Ash started to move. "It's my fault, Kerchak." Ash said, moving toward the Nidoking. "You see? We were playing and-." Ash said, as he tried to touch Kerchak's hand, but Kerchak moved it away.

Kerchak glared down at Ash, and said, "You almost killed someone."

"It was an accident." Ash said, as Kala came up from behind him.

Kala put her arm in front of Ash. "He's just a child."

"That's no excuse. You can't keep sticking up for him!" Kerchak said, angrily.

"He will learn." Kala said.

"He will never learn. He can't learn to be one of us."

"If you give him a chance-."

"Give him a chance? Kala look at him." Kerchak said, as Ash felt tears forming in his eyes. "He will never be one of us." After hearing this, Ash shoved his mother's arm away from him and ran.

"Ash." Kala said, as she watched her confused child run away from her.

**Well, this was a pretty long chapter. But anyways, hope you liked it and please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters in this story, nor do I own the idea of this story.**

Night fell upon the jungle and all the Pokémon who lived there. Ash sat quietly by a lake, looking at his reflection in the water. Kerchak's comment stung in his heart, "_He will never be one of us!_" Breathing heavily, Ash splashed his arms in the water, angrily, causing some mud to splat on his face.

Ash looked back at the water and saw his reflection. Instead of his cream-colored skin, he had the brown mud on the corner of his face, surrounding his left eye. Ash looked in awe as an idea struck him. Maybe he could try looking like a Pokémon!

Ash quickly put his hands deep into the water, grabbing all the mud he could. Then he smeared it all over his face and body. Ash kept doing this until he saw a familiar reflection in the water.

"Ash?" Kala asked, as Ash turned around, his eyes meeting her's. "What are you doing?"

"Why am I different?" Ash asked, as Kala put an arm around him, pulling him close.

Kala laughed, and said, "Because you covered your entire face with mud. That's why." Kala sat down, and then she slowly, wiped off some of the mud off of Ash's face.

Ash struggled to get her to stop, but he soon broke free of her grasp, and ran backwards. "Look at me!" Ash yelled, forcefully. "I'm different." Then he sat down with a thud.

Kala walked a few steps toward her confused son, and said, "Oh really? Because I don't think you're different at all."

"Why's that?" Ash asked, as Kala started to wipe off some more mud off of Ash's face.

"Well, let's see. I see two eyes. And I think a nose. Oh where is it?" Kala asked, playfully, as she wiped mud off of Ash's nose. Then she gasped, and poked at it. "Ah. Here it is." Ash laughed, as she started to play with both his ears. "And two ears."

Ash pressed his hands against her claws. "Two hands?"

"Yes. Two hands." Kala said, smiling. But Ash's smile faded, as he saw his hands against Kala's hands, which obviously looked different compared to his. Ash pulled back his hand and looked at it, sadly.

Kala sighed, and said, "Forget about you see. Now tell me. What do you feel?" Saying that, she moved Ash's hand to his chest.

Ash looked up at Kala, and said, "My heart."

"Very good. Now come here." Kala said, motioning for Ash to get in her lap. Ash slowly, climbed into her lap. "Now what do you hear?" Kala pressed Ash's head against her chest.

Ash pulled his head away from her chest, and said, "Your heart."

"That's right. You see. We might look different, but in reality we're not that different at all. We're exactly the same." Kala said, looking down at her son. Ash smiled and hugged his mother, as she started to talk again. "Kerchak just can't see that."

Ash looked down. But then his eyes widened, and he smiled. "I'll make him see." Ash said, as he climbed up on Kala's shoulders. "I'll be the best Pokémon ever."

"Oh! I bet you will." Kala said, as she grabbed him off of her shoulders, and started to play with his feet, making Ash laugh.

The next day, Ash and the rest of his pack were led up a big, fat tree. As Ash tried to climb it, he slipped down a few inches. Kerchak, who had no problem with climbing the tree, glared down at Ash, as he continued to climb the rest of the tree.

Ash, then, tried again, and tried to get a grip on the tree, but slipped and fell. But someone caught his hand. Ash looked up, and saw Pichu looking down at him, smiling, but was obviously still struggling to hold onto him and the tree at the same time. Ash smiled up at Pichu, as he got a firm grip back on the tree.

_**Oh, the power to be strong**_

Ash started climbing on a vine upside down, like a Caterpie. Suddenly, the vine snapped and sent Ash falling down into some berries. Once falling into the berries, everyone got splatted with berries and berry juice.

_**And the wisdom to be wise**_

Ash smiled sheepishly as he saw who the berries were for. They were for the Pokémon in his pack. All the Pokémon glared down at him, and then at Kala who was sitting at the far end of the group. Kala smiled sheepishly, as well.

_**All these things will come to you in time**_

After the berry incident, Ash decided to take a swim in the lake, where lots of Pokémon swam. As he swam, he accidentally got on a Mantine. The Mantine looked up at him, as he looked down at it. The Mantine wiggled its antennas. Ash trying to imitate it wiggled his ears.

_**On this journey that you're making**_

Ash watched as a Rhyhorn used the horn on its head to collect bark off of a tree.

_**There'll be answers that you see**_

Ash picked up two rocks that looked pretty sharp, and used them against the tree in front of him. Bark flew down to the ground as it was released off of the tree. Ash smiled at the two rocks.

_**And it's you who'll climb the mountain**_

Ash and Pichu glared at each other, before fighting. Ash tried to tackle him, but Pichu dodged it and Thunderbolt him. Ash quickly got up, even though he was still in some pain from the recent attack, and tried to grab him. Once again, Pichu dodged and used Quick Attack on Ash's back. Ash fell on the ground face first. Ash slowly raised his head to see where Pichu went, but Pichu quickly climbed up on Ash's head and pressed his head back down on the ground.

_**It's you who'll reach the peak**_

Tantor wasn't having much luck with his battle either. Since his own little trunk was used against him. His opponent, a Mankey, had tied Tantor's trunk around his legs.

_**Son of man, look to the sky**_

A small group of Vigoroth sat in the trees, but were disturbed, when Ash came flying from out of nowhere on a vine. The Vigoroth joined Ash, as they began to swing on the vines.

_**Lift your spirit, set it free**_

Ash looked at the Vigoroth, as if he were issued a challenge, and kept grabbing onto the vines like he was born to do it.

_**Someday you'll walk tall with pride**_

But suddenly, Ash didn't grab on a vine, he grabbed onto an Ekans attached to a branch, and slipped and fell down into the middle of a group of Charizard.

_**Son of man, a man in time you'll be**_

Ash gasped in fear, as the Charizards glared at him in anger. One tried to tackle and bite him, but Ash dodged it by jumping on top of the Charizard's back. Two other Charizards tried using Flamethrower on Ash, but once again, Ash jumped out of the way.

After finally getting away from the angry Charizards, Ash climbed to a tall branch on a tree, and made a spear out of one of the sharp rocks, and a stick, tying them together with a vine. Ash smiled at his masterpiece, and then at what he was aiming at, berries.

Ash threw the spear at the berries, managing for the spear to get three berries in one shot. But the spear didn't stop flying until it stabbed itself in a tree, right above Kerchak's head.

_**Though there's no one there to guide you**_

Kerchak looked up at where the spear had come from. Seeing as it came from Ash, Kerchak glared daggers at the boy.

_**No one to take your hand**_

Realizing what he did, Ash nervously walked away from the scene.

_**But with faith and understanding**_

In a small pond, nearby, a Dodrio was drinking water with all three of its heads. In the tree branch above it, Ash and Pichu were there. Pichu was standing on Ash's left shoulder, while Ash held a long piece of vine in his right hand. Ash and Pichu looked at each other and smiled, evilly.

Then without warning, the Dodrio had all three of their mouths tied together, and soon had someone on their back. After the Dodrio ran a few feet, Ash was soon bucked off of it, as the Dodrio saw who was riding on it.

_**You will journey from boy to man**_

As Ash sat up, he was pecked in the head three times by the Dodrio.

_**Son of man, look to the sky**_

Every day, Ash grew older and stronger. Kala watched, from a nearby hill, her son play with the Pokémon in the water.

_**Lift you spirit, set it free**_

_**Someday you'll walk tall with pride**_

Pichu was right behind him, as Ash was flung into the air, by a Gyarados.

_**Son of man, a man in time you'll be**_

Ten years later…

In the ten years that had passed, Ash's hair grew longer, and he had gotten a lot stronger. Pichu finally evolved into a Pikachu, and was with Ash, twenty four seven. And Tantor had evolved from a little Phanpy to a big Donphan.

Ash and Pikachu fell into the depths of the water, after being flung by the Gyarados. Then they both swam back to shore.

_**In learning you will teach**_

As rain clouds come rolling in one night, Kala finds herself having trouble sleeping with all the rain. But suddenly, it's all over, as no more water drips onto her skin.

_**And in teaching you will learn**_

Kala looked up and saw Ash tying two branches together, as a shelter over her. Then after he jumped down to her, he shook his hair, making water droplets plop on her. Ash smiled after he was done.

_**You'll find your place beside the ones you love**_

The next day, Ash challenged a Seviper, as it tried to tackle and bite him. Ash dodged and jumped around corners, easily missing the many hits the Seviper was going to give him. Then suddenly, Ash stopped, and smiled, happily, as he sat calmly, on a branch. The Seviper realized that this was its chance, and it tried to take a good bite out of Ash, but for some reason it couldn't reach. The Seviper was tangled up in the tree.

_**And all the things you've dreamed of**_

Another day, Ash tried climbing up a waterfall.

_**The visions that you saw**_

One day, all the Pokémon grew hungry, as they couldn't find any more berries. Ash walked to the center of the trees with Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash smiled at Pikachu, as Pikachu jumped into the air, and electrocuted all the trees. When Pikachu fell to the ground so did all the berries that were at the very top of the trees.

_**Well the time is drawing near now**_

All the Pokémon rushed to the berries, and started eating. Ash smiled at the sight. Suddenly, Ash felt Pikachu jump on his shoulder, and nudge his head.

_**It's yours to claim it all**_

Ash turned to see Pikachu eating a berry in one paw, while leaning against Ash's head with the other. Pikachu smiled, while eating the berry.

_**Son of man, look to the sky**_

A few days later, Kerchak led the pack of Pokémon to their next destination.

_**Lift your spirit, set it free**_

Kerchak looked up and saw Ash swinging from vine to vine. Kerchak glared at Ash, as he continued to lead his pack.

_**Someday you'll walk tall with pride**_

Ash swung onto a tree branch, and started climbing from branch to branch.

_**Son of man, a man in time you'll be**_

_**Son of man**_

_**Son of man's a man for all to see**_

Kala sat calmly on the ground, next to a pile of berries she had picked. Kala, slowly, took one of the berries, and started to eat it.

Unknown to Kala, Ash was in the bushes behind her, watching her eat. Ash slowly and quietly walked out from behind the bushes. Ash started to open his mouth wide, ready for his epic Pokémon noise to be let out. Ash slowly crept behind Kala, and was about to release his sound, when Kala spoke. "Don't even think about it."

Ash let out all his air, while sticking out his tongue, spit flying everywhere. Ash swung on a vine, and landed in front of Kala, asking, "I don't get it. How did you know it was me?" Ash reached for a berry with his foot, and started eating it with his hands.

Kala smiled, and said, "I'm your mother. I know everything. Now where were you?"

Ash smiled, with food in his cheeks. "I thought you knew everything." Suddenly, Pikachu came from out of nowhere and used Iron Tail on Ash, making Ash fall to the ground. Kala's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hi Aunt Kala! Your skin looks especially shiny today!" Pikachu said, with a smile beaming at her.

Kala smiled, and said, "Hello Pikachu." Ash quickly got up from his fall, and tackled Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu kept tackling each other, with Pikachu continuously using Thunderbolt, even though Ash had gotten used to it by now. As they continued to tackle, they rolled by Kerchak, who glared at them, and then they landed in front of Tantor, accidentally bumping into him.

Tantor quickly got up, and said, nervously, "Be careful, you guys. It's all fun and games until someone loses an arm."

Pikachu used Quick Attack on Ash, causing him to fall again. But he quickly got up, and had Pikachu in a death lock. "Okay. Okay. I'm getting a cramp here!" Pikachu whined. As Ash continued to have a death lock on him, Ash heard rustling from the bushes, completely forgetting about Pikachu. "Okay, you win! Okay! Okay! Down here!"

Ash looked down, and saw Pikachu still in his death lock, and quickly released him. Pikachu jumped down, and rubbed his neck. "Oh! Sorry Pikachu!"

"What kind of Pokémon are you?" Pikachu asked, glaring up at Ash. But Ash didn't listen, as he got a little closer to the bushes.

Tantor looked at Pikachu, and said, "You know, I think Ash could be a sub species of the Donphan."

"No way! Ash couldn't be a Donphan!" Pikachu said, as Ash moved his ear toward the direction of the bush. Ash didn't hear a sound coming from the bushes, as he slowly moved away from the bushes.

"Think about it! I enjoy berries, he enjoys berries!" Tantor said, trying to convince Pikachu.

"We all enjoy berries! Besides, he looks nothing like you!" Pikachu said, as Ash turned back to his friends.

Suddenly, the Houndoom barked out its name, and ran for Ash, startling him and everyone around him. Pikachu quickly ran up a nearby tree, as so did the other Pokémon. Tantor ran behind a nearby bush.

Ash climbed up a tree as the Houndoom jumped at him. The Houndoom tried to get up the tree, but was thrown backwards by Kerchak. Kerchak growled and roared at him, as Ash watched Kerchak fight. The Houndoom quickly ran towards Kerchak, and tackled him to the ground. Kerchak and the Houndoom fought, while Tarzan swung to the same tree branch as Pikachu, now holding his spear in his right hand.

Kerchak turned to see the Houndoom use a Shadow ball on him. Kerchak immediately fell to the ground in pain, while the Houndoom circled around him, readying itself for the kill. Then the Houndoom struck and pounced, but was sent flying backwards by Ash pushing it. The Houndoom fell to the ground, as Ash, respectively, stood his place in front of Kerchak. Kerchak breathed heavily while glaring at Ash.

The Houndoom quickly got up, and tried circling Ash. But Ash kept moving around, as he tried circling the Houndoom. Then the Houndoom quickly jumped and pounced at Ash, Ash quickly dodging the attack with his spear, and jumping into a tree. The Houndoom jumped into the tree, and started climbing it, as Ash walked backwards up the tree, with the spear still in his hand. The Houndoom cornered Ash onto a big tree branch, as Ash quickly took a vine, and swung around the tree. Once, he made it back to the same branch he was originally on, the Houndoom wasn't there. Ash landed on the branch, and looked around, cautiously.

Suddenly, the Houndoom came flying from out of the sky. Ash looked up and used his spear to protect himself, knocking the Houndoom on the ground. The Houndoom quickly got up and noticed the bloody scratch that it was given. The Houndoom looked up at Ash, and growled. Ash looked down at the Houndoom, with the spear standing in his right hand, as he also, made a deathly growl at his opponent.

Ash jumped down from the tree, and in front of the Houndoom, as they started to circle each other again. The Houndoom pounced, and scratched Ash in the chest, with its claws, leaving three bloody red scratches. Ash looked down at his wound, and then glared at the Houndoom, as it tried another attack against him.

Ash used his spear to get the Pokémon away from him, but as a result, the Houndoom broke off the sharp rock that was attached to the spear, and it fell down, away from Ash and the Houndoom. Ash pushed the Houndoom away with the rest of the spear, making the Houndoom get knocked away a few feet. Ash looked at his now broken spear and then the Houndoom, who was now coming right towards him.

Ash jumped into another tree, missing the Houndoom's blow. Ash quickly jumped into a pit of branches and vines, as the Houndoom followed, quickly using a Flamethrower on it. Ash dodged it, as well as more Flamethrowers that the Houndoom had to offer. Ash looked nervously at the Houndoom as it used another Flamethrower on the vines and branches. As the Houndoom walked on the branches and vines, it accidentally got its paw tangled with them. Ash looked down and saw the sharp rock down below him. Ash quickly got out from the pit of vines and branches, and jumped down. The Houndoom saw Ash, and quickly got its paw free of the branches and vines, also jumping down with him. Ash quickly got the sharp rock from the ground, as the Houndoom tackled on top of him, causing for them to fall into a slightly deep hole.

All the Pokémon gasped. Pikachu watched the hole with worry, as he heard noises coming from the hole. Kala looked down at the hole, as well did Tantor, who was starting to bite on the end of his trunk in worry. Suddenly, something came bulging out from inside the hole, as everyone feared the worse.

The body of the Houndoom revealed itself, and was dropped onto the grassy ground by Ash. Ash got out of the hole, and stood up weakly, the sharp rock in his right hand, as everyone cheered. Ash looked up at his family and friends, who were all cheering and smiling at him. Ash looked down at the dead body of the Houndoom, and grabbed onto its pelt. Then raising it up in the air, Ash let out a big yell. Once finished, everyone continued to cheer as the Pokémon climbed down the trees and surrounded Ash. Tantor trumpeted his trunk, as Kala climbed down from the tree and proudly smiled at her son.

Pikachu walked through the crowd of Pokémon. "Move aside! Best friend coming through! That would be me!" Then Pikachu jumped on Ash's right shoulder, while saying, "You know there're other ways to get attention."

Ash laughed, and said, "I'll try to remember that." Then he looked up at Kerchak, who was looking down at him from a big hill. Kerchak turned away from the scene. Ash's eyes widened, as he set Pikachu down on the ground, and then grabbed the dead carcass of the Houndoom, and carried it up the hill.

Kerchak turned around and saw Ash setting the dead Houndoom in front of him. Kerchak looked down at the Houndoom, and then at Ash, with respect. Ash's brown eyes grew wide, as he smiled at Kerchak.

But suddenly, a gunshot was heard in the distance. Everyone looked toward the sound in concern and curiosity. "What was that?" Ash asked, still looking at where the gunshot was heard from.

Kerchak turned away from Ash and the others, and said, "Everyone, let's move!" All of the Pokémon started to follow Kerchak. Ash started to go too, until he heard another gunshot in the distance. Ash turned back to the sound. Then, once he was sure everyone was gone, Ash followed to the sound of the gunshot.

**Well, hope this is good. It was kinda hard to describe the fighting scene without it sounding confusing. So sorry if it is. But anyways, hope you liked the chapter and please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters or the idea of this story.**

After making his way through the jungle to see where the gunshot sound came from, Ash dropped from a tree, sniffing the air. Ash crawled on the ground, as he looked at the surface. He touched the earthy surface, feeling around weird foot prints that were made in the ground, when he saw something sparkling from beneath the grass.

Ash slowly, picked up the object. It was long, and had a gold color. Ash felt it carefully with his fingers. Ash raised it to his head, first sniffing it. Then he lowered the object to his mouth, as his tongue made its way to it. Ash started to lick the object until it got inside the object, where the taste was fowl and horrible. Ash drew back his tongue as he coughed in disgust. Suddenly, he heard another gunshot.

Ash dropped the object, and jumped back into the tree, inspecting the jungle from above. From above, he saw plants and small trees being cut down by some object in the center. Ash grabbed a vine, and rode it in front of the plants, where the object was headed, and hid in a bush.

Ash heard talking from the object as it drew near. He saw the shadow of the object as it continued cutting down the plants with this weird weapon. Suddenly, the object stopped in its tracks, looking as if it were staring right at Ash.

Ash looked closely, but quickly dodged as he felt the object try to shoot him with something. Finally, the object revealed itself. The thing was holding a piece of machinery in its hands. The thing had two eyes, two ears, and a nose, just like Ash. Ash tilted his head to the side. Were they related?

Then Ash heard another voice coming from the plants. The voice revealed itself to be tall and have gray hair on its head. It also had two eyes, two ears, and a nose. Ash was starting to take an interest with these strange creatures.

"Giovanni! Giovanni!" The creature with the gray hair said. "What is it? Did you find Pokémon?"

Giovanni lowered his gun, as he said, "I thought I heard something."

"Maybe it was a Ditto? Or a Venemoth? Or a-?" The creature with gray hair pondered aloud.

"Professor, don't move!" Giovanni yelled, as he inspected the land.

The Professor stopped in his tracks, as he said, "Oh yes, right." Then he stood like that.

Ash turned as he heard another voice coming from the plants. It was a creature with orange hair that was set aside of its head, with some weird mechanism in its hair. It was also carrying a red object on its back. Ash looked closer at the creature, as it started to get closer to the Professor.

"Dad, what's wrong? Did you find a Pokémon?" The creature with orange hair asked, stopping in front of the Professor.

"No, but Giovanni told me not to move. He said he might've." The Professor said, still not moving. The creature with orange hair looked infuriated and walked away, as the Professor accidentally fell on the ground, saying, "Oops. I moved."

As Giovanni continued to inspect the land, the creature with orange hair stopped by it. "Giovanni, maybe you should lay down on the shooting. Dad and I came here to study the Pokémon on the island, not kill them."

"You hired me to protect you." Giovanni said, as he neared his gun to Ash's throat, without knowing. Ash looked at the gun with a little bit of fear in his eyes, until it moved away from him.

"And you're doing a great job, but we only have a few days left until the ship comes back, and-." The creature with orange hair said, until it was interrupted by the Professor.

"Misty! Do you realize what you're standing in?" The Professor asked with excitement.

Misty looked down at the ground under her red sneakers, and gasped. "A Pokémon's home!" Misty knelt to the ground, as she felt it with interest, as the Professor did the same.

Giovanni knelt down as well, using his gun to lean on. "Extraordinary! There must be Pokémon nearby!" Unknown to him and everyone else, Ash had used a vine to look closer at Giovanni and sniff his scent. Ash quickly climbed up the vine as Giovanni started to turn around.

Misty gasped, as she pointed to more homes. "Look! There's more! Over there and there!"

"Yes, more homes!" The Professor said. Then in unison, they said, "That means they travel in groups!" Then they randomly, hugged each other in conclusion. Hiding in the vines, Ash looked down at the two of them, and smiled warmly, until Giovanni killed the moment.

"Traveling in groups? I doubt that. If you haven't forgotten, these Pokémon are dangerous, and could easily tear you limb from limb." Giovanni said, glaring at the two people he was accompanying.

Misty turned around to face Giovanni, and said, "Actually, most Pokémon are very calm and well behaved, if you treat them the right way-." But after seeing a tiny leaf fall from the trees above, Giovanni shot twice in the air. Ash had been there, but luckily he had dodged both attacks.

Misty started to get mad and frustrated. "Giovanni, stop it. What if it's a Pokémon?"

"It's not a Pokémon." Giovanni said, looking up at the trees, causing for the Professor and Misty to do the same. Giovanni then, looked back down at the two, and said, "We should probably head off."

"Right." The Professor said, as he got off the ground, and followed Giovanni. "We should follow the Pokémon homes, and hope to find Pokémon."

"Excellent." Giovanni said, as they continued to walk away.

Misty started to get up, and walk away. Suddenly, she felt something drop on her head, and onto the ground. Misty looked down to see it was a berry. Then, an Aipom jumped out of the tree and onto the ground, retrieving the berry, and eating it. Misty gasped, and said, "Are you what all this fuss is about?" The Aipom just stared at her with a bored expression.

Misty bit her lip in excitement, as she tried to get her father's attention. "Dad. Dad, quick." She whispered. "No wait, stay still." Then she quickly grabbed something from out of her red sack, and the object started to open up and talk. Ash swung from the vine and looked down at it in interest. The object was red all over and had weird markings on the inside. There was also, a rectangular box on the object showing an Aipom on it. It was so weird, yet so fascinating at the same time.

Misty looked up from her the object and down to the ground, seeing that the Aipom was gone and only the berry. Misty looked a little sad, but soon felt something on her shoulder. Misty looked at her left shoulder, as the Aipom appeared behind it. Misty smiled, and showed it the object. "Here what do you think?" The Aipom looked at the small screen of the object, and saw itself. The Pokémon swooned at it, and then, quickly grabbed the object out of Misty's hands, and ran off.

Misty gasped, as she ran after the Pokémon. Misty grunted, as she found the Aipom, resting on a rock, still swooning over the picture of itself. "Give it back." Misty said, calmly, while holding out her hand.

"Aipom!" The Aipom said, as it started to hold onto the object, tightly.

Misty growled, and said, "Okay, I'll give you to the count of three. One, two." Suddenly, Misty gasped, as she looked away from the Aipom. "Oh look, a berry!" The Aipom looked in the direction Misty was looking, as she quickly grabbed the object from out of the Aipom's arms.

Misty laughed evilly, as she stuffed it in her jean shorts pocket. "I can't believe you fell for that trick." Misty said, as the Aipom started to whine for it back, and then cry. "Oh don't give me that. I know you're just faking. Besides didn't your parents teach you better?"

Suddenly, a growl was heard from behind Misty. Misty turned around and saw a big pack of Ambipoms glaring angrily at Misty. "Oh. So these are your parents?" Misty asked, nervously, as she walked backwards. "Well, you raised this Aipom, nicely! Good job!" Not watching where she was going, Misty accidentally tripped over a log, falling on her butt.

Misty gasped as the Ambipoms started to run toward her. Misty quickly got up and ran, as they ran after her. Ash looked down at the scene, as the Ambipoms ran after the creature with orange hair. Ash quickly grabbed onto a vine, and swung down. Misty continued to run, until she saw a trench coming. Doing anything to get away from the angry Pokémon, Misty tried jumping over the trench, just as Ash grabbed onto her red suspenders.

Misty opened her eyes, and looked down, seeing how the ground below her was moving. Misty looked above her and saw a weird person with jet black hair holding onto her suspenders. Misty screamed at the person, as the man looked down at her in confusion. Suddenly, Misty looked down to see an Ambipom chewing on her red sneaker. Misty grabbed her red bag, and started to smack it, causing for it to fall with her now chewed up sneaker.

Ash let go of the vine as he and the orange-haired creature were swung off, landing on a big tree branch, with Ash catching the weird creature in his arms. Misty looked at the strange man, and shoved him away, saying, "Put me down. Put me down!"

But when Ash started to put her down, the Ambipoms started running toward them on the branch, making Misty gasp, and jump back in Ash's arms, saying, "Pick me up! Pick me up!" Ash ran on the branch and started riding on it like it was a slide with Misty still in his arms, yelling and squirming.

They rode in circles and loops, when suddenly, the Ambipoms started running in front of them. Misty screamed in fear, as she crawled onto Ash's back, and began flailing her red backpack around, hitting the Ambipoms and sending them flying off the branch. Once they were all gone, Misty held her backpack, proudly, and laughed.

Suddenly, an extra Ambipom pounced at Misty and grabbed onto her bag, having Misty almost fall off of Ash's back. Misty wrapped one of her legs around Ash's neck, almost choking him in the process, as Misty held onto him and her backpack. Finally, the Ambipom let go and fell to the ground, releasing Misty and her backpack.

But Misty's backpack strings, accidentally tangled onto a vine, and pulled Misty back, and off of Ash's back. Ash looked back as Misty started to yell from the vine, once realizing that the Ambipoms were rushing toward her. Ash sighed and rolled his eyes at the girl, soon afterwards, the vine snapped, causing for Misty and all the Ambipoms to fall.

But luckily, in a strange way, Ash caught Misty by her left foot with both of his feet, as he climbed from vine to vine, away from the pack of Ambipoms. Then once again, he let go of the vine, and were swung off the vine. Ash landed on a big, broken log, a foot leaning against each side, trying not to fall through the center. Ash looked up as he heard Misty scream, and land in his arms. With the extra weight, the log cracked farther apart, making Ash's legs stretch farther, which led to something very unpleasant, as Ash winced and made a look of pain.

Suddenly, Ash looked up as he heard the Ambipoms growl and roar their name. Then all the Ambipoms jumped at Ash and Misty. Quickly, Ash released his grip on the log, and slid through the inside, with the Ambipoms falling down after him. With all the Ambipoms coming at once, the log started breaking as it then, started to fall.

Once getting out the other end of the log, Ash grabbed onto a vine, to try to slow them down from falling. Ash's hand started to turn bright red, as it started to burn. Ash closed his eyes, tightly, and clenched his teeth together, as he winced in pain. Finally, Ash stood in place, on the vine, until he heard the orange-haired creature start to yell at the falling log that was just about to land on them.

Realizing this, Ash quickly started swinging on different vines, away from the log, until they reached a fat tree. Ash quickly pushed the creature toward the tree, as he protectively, guarded her from the falling log, as it finally fell to the ground with a thud. Once it reached the bottom, Ambipoms, started crawling out from the remains.

Suddenly, Ash and Misty looked up at it heard one last Ambipom, on a vine, with the Aipom riding on its back. "Ambipom. Ambipom!" The Ambipom told Ash.

"Ambipom. Ambi, ambipom!" Ash said, in the strange Pokémon language. Misty looked at the strange man, weirdly, as he continued to talk. Then suddenly, the strange man turned around, and looked at her. Then he looked at her jean shorts, and saw her Pokédex sticking out. The man quickly grabbed it and looked at it with the Aipom still on the screen. Then he gave it to the Aipom. Afterwards, the Ambipom climbed up the vine, away from Ash and Misty.

Ash sighed with relief. Then he turned around, hoping to see the creature with orange hair, but instead found nobody.

Meanwhile, on another part of the tree, Misty was struggling to keep her grip on the tree, as she tried to get to another one. "This is just great! I'm stuck in a tree with a man that talks to Pokémon!" Misty said, sarcastically, as she tried to touch the other tree, but instead slipped and fell, luckily her hands grabbing onto the other tree, and her feet hanging on to the tree she was recently on.

"This can't get any worse!" Misty yelled. Then as if on cue, hard rain started to pour on Misty, as her ponytail let loose her short hair. Misty sighed, and said, "Of course it would." As she looked down, Misty met face to face with the strange man with jet black hair, staring curiously at her. Misty screamed as she pushed backwards off the other tree to get away from the man, almost losing her balance at the same time. The strange man made his way up the other tree, and pushed on her nose, making her fall backwards onto the tree limb.

Misty crawled backwards, her back hugging the tree, as she put her hands in front of her defensively. "Now please, don't come any closer." Misty warned, as the strange Pokémon-speaking man started to crawl toward her. Misty used her unshoed foot to push the man away, but the man looked at it, strangely, and then he started playing with her toes.

The orange-haired creature started to laugh as Ash started moving her toes around in different directions. "Please stop." The creature said between breaths. Then something caught Ash's eye, as he looked up the creature's leg. The creature had something blue attached to its skin. Ash slowly moved his hand toward it. He then picked up a little part of the blue thing attached to the creature's skin, and raised it up for him to see what was underneath.

After all her laughing, Misty felt something on her thigh. Misty looked down and saw the strange man trying to look up her shorts. "STOP!" Misty yelled, as she used her bare foot to kick the man away from her, surprising him. Misty hugged her legs to her chest, as she said, "You stay away from me, you creep!"

Ash continued to crawl toward the orange-haired creature, curiously, as he then looked at the blue thing still attached to it, and then the yellow object also attached to it, which covered its chest.

Misty gasped as she saw the strange man looking at her breasts. "Why you little!" Misty yelled, as she raised her left hand to slap him across the face. But the man quickly grabbed her wrist, before she could react. The man closely examined her hand, curiously. "What are you doing?" Misty asked, but the man didn't respond. His brown eyes widened in realization, as he looked at his right hand, and then her left hand. Then the strange man pressed his hand against Misty's, to show that their hands were exactly the same.

Ash couldn't believe it. Their hands were perfect, unlike his and Kala's. Ash removed his hand away from the creature's, as he leaned closer to the creature to listen to its heartbeat. The creature looked at him, nervously, as Ash pressed his head in between its breasts, listening to its heart. Ash's eyes widened again, as it was exactly the same as his.

Misty looked at the man, awkwardly, as he continued to stick his ear in between her breasts. Then he pulled back his head. The strange man looked at her, and smiled, as he grabbed her face. Then he pulled her into his bare chest, where inside his heart lay. Misty nervously, put on a smile, as she pulled away. "Yes. That's a beautiful heartbeat. It's very nice." Misty said, as she grabbed another ponytail from out of her jean short's pocket.

Ash looked down at what the creature said. Then he said, "Very nice."

"Well it's nothing really, I just-." The creature said, as it started to put its hair to the side. Then it dropped its hair in realization. "Wait. So you do speak?"

"Ash." The strange man said to Misty, putting his fists on his chest. Misty looked at the man with a confused expression, as he looked at her with an excited expression.

"Oh I get it." Misty said, smiling.

"Oh I get it." Ash repeated, as he put a hand on 'Oh I get it's' shoulder. "Ash. Oh I get it."

Misty caught on to what Ash was doing. "No. No. I'm Misty." She said, introducing herself.

"No. No. I'm Misty." Ash repeated.

Misty sighed, and said, "No. Misty." As she said that, she put a hand to herself, and then she put a hand to Ash. "Ash. Misty. Ash. Misty."

Ash put his left index finger under her chin. "Misty."

"Yes." Misty said, proudly. Suddenly, both of their heads turned to hear a gunshot. "Giovanni!" Misty yelled at the gunshot.

_So that's what it is. A 'Giovanni'. _Ash thought to himself, as he heard another gunshot. Then he yelled, "Giovanni!"

"Amazing." Misty whispered, as she saw Ash's response to the gunshot. Misty stood up on the branch as she walked toward him. "Ash? Can…you…please…take…me…to…my...camp?" Misty pointed to a far part of the jungle, or to the direction of the gunshot.

Ash looked at where she was pointing, and nodded. Then he grabbed a vine with one hand, while grabbing onto her waist with another. Misty held tightly, to her bag, as they started swinging on the vine. "Ah! Can't we walk? What's wrong with walking?" Misty asked.

**Well, this was very hard to write and explain. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and please review! ^^**


End file.
